Cyjanowy Wisp
'Cyjanowy Wisp '- Jeden z gatunków Wispów, debiutujący w grze Sonic Colors, zarówno w wersji na Wii, jak i na Nintendo DS. Pozwala Sonicowi na zamianę w Cyan Laser. Wygląd Cyan Wisp jest Wispem o Cyjanowym kolorze skóry. Ma dwoje zwężonych oczu, przez co wygląda jakby zawsze był w złym nastroju. Ma również trzy długie odnóża, z których jedna jest w kształcie błyskawicy. Na głowie ma coś podobnego do płetwy, tak jak Zielony Wisp.. Umiejętność Cyjanowe Wispy potrafią cały czas lewitować w powietrzu, co jest ich formą ruchu. Mogą również poruszać się bardzo szybko, prawie jak Sonic the Hedgehog. Cyjanowe Wispy potrafią również wygenerować swój własny i unikalny wariant potężnej energii wewnątrz własnego ciała, zwany Hyper-go-on, co jest ich źródłem życia. Nie jest pewne w jakim stopniu mogą one z niego korzystać, ale wiadomo że mogą przywracać Nega-Wisp do poprzedniej formy, przenosić przedmioty za pomocą lewitacji i teleportować obiekty. Są również w stanie wejść do ciała innych osób i jeśli nie są materialne, mogą pożyczać ich Hyper-go-on. W przypadku Sonic'a, kiedy Cyan Wisp "wejdzie" do niego, przekształci Sonic'a w Cyan Laser, co pozwoli mu poruszać się z prędkością światła, atakować przeciwnkiów, oraz odbijać się od lustrzanych powierzchni, aby kontrolować swój kierunek lotu. Charakter Cyjanowe Wispy są uważane za "specjalne Wispy" . Są bardzo szybkie i bardzo rozmowne. Wydaje się, że są w ciągłym ruchu i nikt ich nie zatrzyma, przez co są nieco roztrzepane. Występy w grach Sonic Colors Sonic Colors to gra, w której Cyan Wisp zadebiutował wraz z innymi Wispami. Pojawił się w obydwu wersjach tej gry. Kiedy Dr. Eggman przeniósł ich planetę w celu utworzenia jego Międzygwiezdnego Parku Rozrywki, to Cyjanowym Wispom groziła wtedy niewola przez złego Doktora Eggmana, ponieważ chciał on użyć ich Hyper-go-on, aby kontrolować umysły wszystkich ludzi za pomocą broni. Na szczęście Cyan Wisps i inne gatunki Wispów zostali uwolnieni dzięki, Sonic'owi. Po zniszczeniu Miedzygwiezdnego Parku Rozrywki i zatrzymaniu Czarnej Dziury, Cyjanowe Wispy przeniosły swoją planetę do pierwotnego miejsca we Wszechświeice. Sonic Generations Cyjanowy Wisp pojawił się w grze Sonic Generations w wersji na Nintendo 3DS, na etapie Tropical Resort. Wystąpił również w wersji PC Sonic Generations, ale tylko na napisach końcowych. Sonic Lost World Cyjanowy Wisp pojawił się w obu wersjach gry Sonic Lost World, na Wii U i Nintendo 3DS. Wystapiły na Windy Hill, Tropical Coast, Frozen Factory i Silent Forest w wersji Wii U, oraz na Windy Hill, Frozen Factory, Silent Forest, Sky Road i Lava Mountain w wersji Nintendo 3DS. Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Cyjanowy Wisp pojawia się w grze Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games podczas walki z Rotatatronem. Gdy gracz ma go pokonać, pojawia się Cyan Wisp i dołącza do innych Wispów, aby wspólnie użyć Final Color Blaster do pokonania go. Występy w innych mediach Archie Comics thumb|Cyjanowy Wisp w Archie Comics Cyjanowy Wisp pojawił się w Archie Comics w adaptacji Sonic Colors w Sonic the Hedgehog #219. W komiksie Cyjanowe Wispy i niektóre inne Wispy były poszukiwane przez Orbota, Cubota i Egg Pawns. Cyan Wisp również uratował wtedy Sonic'a, "wchodząc" w niego i zamieniając go w Cyan Laser, przez co Sonic zniszczył Egg Pawns, a w błysku widać jak Orbot i Curbot uciekają. Następnie dołączają do nich Tails, Yacker, oraz kilka innych Wispów. Ciekawostki * W grze Sonic Colors na Wii, Cyjanowy Wisp jest pierwszym Wispem, którego mozna znaleźć w grze i pierwszym, który daje Moc Koloru. * Jest Wispem, obok Zielonego Wispa, który ma na głowie coś podobnego do płetwy. * Jest uderzająco podobny do Białych Wispów i do Ivory Wisp z gry Sonic Lost World. Galeria Plik:Cyan_Wisp.png|Cyjanowy Wisp Plik:Sonic Colors Wisps Sonic Tweet.png|Sonic Tweet Plik:Sonic Cyan Wisp.jpg|W intrze gry z Soniciem Plik:Cyan Wisp Tapeta.jpg|Oficjalna tapeta Kategoria:Wispy w Sonic Colors Kategoria:Wispy w Sonic Lost World